


Poesie mit Max (und Chloe)

by simpletextadventure



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Gedicht, Heinz Erhardt, No Sex, No Smut, No Storm in Arcadia Bay, Poésie
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Max trägt Chloe ein Gedicht vor.





	Poesie mit Max (und Chloe)

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier zitierte Gedicht ist von Heinz Erhardt und heißt: Das Gewitter.

Zigaretten, Kleingeld, schon wieder ein Strafzettel ... ah, da sind sie; Chloe zieht ihre Haustürschlüssel aus den untiefen ihrer Taschen. Nur eine Umdrehung und schon gewährt ihr das Schloss Einlass. David's Auto hatte nicht vorm Haus gestanden, also öffnete Chloe erwartungsvoll die Tür. Mit einem Lächeln stellt sie fest, dass Max Schuhe im Eingang stehen.

Seit einigen Wochen schläft Max fast jeden Tag bei Chloe, außer wenn wichtige Prüfungen anstehen und Max tatsächlich auch schlafen muss; und seit ein paar Tagen hat Max nun auch einen eigenen Schlüssel. Chloe eilt die Treppe hinauf. Die Tür mit dem Warnschild ist offen. Im Türrahmen stehend erblickt sie Max, wie sie im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett sitzt und in ihr Laptop grinst.

Chloe verschränkte die Arme und räuspert sich übertrieben laut. "Oh, hallo Chloe.", sagt Max, als sie etwas erschrocken von ihrem Laptop aufsieht. Chloe geht auf Max zu. "Das muss ja ziemlich harter Tobak sein...", sagt Chloe und schaut auf Max' Laptop. "Es ist ein Gedicht.", antwortet Max während Chloe sich neben sie setzt.

Die Mädchen küssen sich zur Begrüßung. Anschließend sieht Chloe auf den Bildschirm. Kein 'Privates-Fenster', nur ein geöffneter Tab und auch kein zweiter Browser im Hintergrund. Auf dem Bildschirm ist tatsächlich nur Text zu sehen. Es könnte aber auch eine perverse Fanfiction sein, daher entschließt sich Chloe, schweren Herzens, die Überschrift zu lesen. "Das Gewitter von Heinz...", sie blinzelt und wendet ihren Blick ab. Sie wäre fast eingeschlafen.

Chloe sagte: "Wow Max, das ist wirklich ein Gedicht, oder?" - "Äh ja ... und es gefällt mir.", erwiderte Max. Sie streichelt Chloe's Wange und sagt: "Der Mond ... verbiegt sein..." - "Bitte nicht!", erwidert Chloe aber Max macht einfach weiter: "... bleiches Licht. Die Sterne ...", Max sieht nach oben, "... im Himmel...", sie sieht Chloe wieder in die Augen, "... sie pfffunkeln nicht.", Max greift Chloes Hand, "Die Luft ist Schawüüül.", Sie drückt Chloes Hand, "Dem Herz wird bang. Der Uhu krächzt einen _Totengesang_."

Max entfernt sich etwas von Chloe und spricht laut und Dramatisch: " **DAAAA** bricht's aus schwarzer Nacht ... hervor, als währen geöffnet der Höllentor, als stünden die Säulen des Erdballs in Flammen, als breche das Weltall ... zusammen! Und ... äh...", Max schielt zu ihrem Laptop und greift Chloe's Oberschenkel, als müsste sie sich festhalten, "... und aus des Wolken feuchten Schoß; der Regen in Strömen; sich ringsum ergoss, als wollten des Wassers's wilde Gewalten ... das Land ... zum unendlichen Meere gestalten."

Max greift mit ihrer anderen Hand Chloe's Schulter und sagt: "Und als es so stürmt und rankt und kracht ... da tritt eine Jungfrau hinaus ... und ruft; und ruft in die tosenden Winde ...", betont lapidar vollendet Max das Gedicht, "Na des is'n Dreckswetter, da bleib ich Zuhaus."

"Und?", fragt Max erwartungsvoll nach einer kuzen Pause. Doch anstatt zu antworten steht Chloe auf und schließt wortlos die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer. Mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue kehrt sie zu Max zurück und sagt: "Sag noch einmal: 'feuchter Schoß'." - "Du bist unglaublich!", sagte Max lächelnd. "Ich weiß.", erwidert Chloe und küsst anschließend ihre Freundin.


End file.
